


Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Seventh

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ista Cousland meets her family. Briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age Origins, Attempt the Seventh

Panel 1:  
Bryce Cousland: I’m sorry Pup, I didn’t see you there. Lord Howe, this is...  
Ista Cousland (a warrior with shoulder length straight hair and a facial tattoo): Yeah yeah. Yet another origin story, you’l probably die tragically, there’ll be some generic human noble crap. I’m just here to marry Alistair and become queen.

Panel 2:  
Duncan: So, Alistair. Have you had a chance to get to know our new recruit?  
Alistair: I’ve tried, but she just doesn’t seem interested  
Ista: MUST FIND FERGUS MUST KILL HOWE


End file.
